Training for the ballet, Potter?
by Rafaelle0mzr
Summary: Harry emmène Draco en boite pour la première fois. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous les copains, je vous retrouve pour une courte fanfic qui n'aura, je pense, pas de suite. Dans cet univers Harry et Draco sont bel et bien élève à Poudlard mais ils ne sont pas ennemis bien au contraire ! De plus Voldemort n'a jamais existé. Comment ça je vis dans un monde de bisounours ?! Franchement à peine. ** **(Ses parents ne sont tout de même plus en vie, Harry vit donc chez son oncle et sa tante pour les bienfaits de mon histoire)** **Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je laisse cet honneur à la grande JK Rowling. ** **Bon sur ceux, bonne lecture ****?**

-§-

C'était les vacances d'été et Harry était bien décidé à s'amuser. Il avait donné rendez vous à Draco à 22h devant une boite moldu de Londres. Il était déjà allé dans ce type d'établissement avec Hermione et deux de ses amis moldus. Il avait plutôt bien aimé l'ambiance, il aimait danser entouré de pleins de gens, ne plus penser à rien, juste bouger au rythme de la musique. Oui il en gardait plutôt un bon souvenir. Mais toute la soirée il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à son petit ami. Danser pourquoi pas mais sans Draco ça perdait beaucoup de son charme. Il savait en plus à quel point le blond adorait ça. Et pour l'avoir vu faire lors d'un bal à Poudlard il devait dire qu'il se débrouillait pas mal, aux bonheurs des yeux d'Harry.

Ce dernier avait quand même dû batailler pour convaincre Draco de l'accompagner. Plusieurs fois il avait essuyé des refus. En même temps le contraire l'aurait étonné. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de son petit ami de se donner en spectacle dans un lieu rempli de moldu. Mais à force d'yeux de biches et de « S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! 'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !... » Harry était finalement parvenu a ses fins. Il avait profité d'une soirée ou son oncle et sa tante était absent pour fixer la date.

Mais Le brun avait désormais un autre problème à résoudre : il était 21h30 et il n'était absolument pas prêt. Il avait pris sa douche mais cela faisait 10 minutes qu'il était devant son armoire, incapable de se décider sur ce qu'il allait porter. Boite ou non c'était quand même un rendez vous amoureux et il voulait paraitre à son avantage. Il se décida finalement pour un col-roulé vert sapin vert sapin, pour mettre ses yeux en valeur, et un jean basic. Las implicité y'a rien de mieux. Puis il se sécha les cheveux, abusa un peu sur le parfum puis décida qu'il était fin près à sortir. Il pris son porte-monnaie avec sa carte d'identité, un sort avait miraculeusement changé son âge de 17 ans pour 21 ans, c'est fou la magie parfois ! Il enfila ses incontournables converses, pris sa veste et se décida à partir.

Grâce au métro il arriva devant la boite à 22h03 précisément. Evidemment Draco n'était pas encore arrivé, toute personne avec un minimum de classe sait qu'il faut savoir se faire attendre enfin. Harry attendis donc. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander si il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'heure il sentit des bras se glisser autour de sa taille.

« Bonsoir Potter » lui asséna le blond avant de lui donner un baiser dans le cou. Il fallut 5 secondes à Harry avant de reprendre ses esprit et de lui répliquer :

« 15 minutes de retard, c'est quoi ton excuse ? ». Draco sourit puis se justifia :

« Je me préparais pour toi, une telle coiffure ça se fait pas en 2 minutes ». Harry dû avouer que le blond était particulièrement beau ce soir, sous les éclairages nocturnes. Il ne répondis rien et se contenta de l'embrasser ce qui alla parfaitement à son petit ami.

Au bout d'un moment ils se lâchèrent et se dirigèrent vers la boite. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer avec leur carte à peine falsifiées. A l'intérieur la musique était à fond et il faisait extrêmement chaud. Draco eut un mouvement de recul mais Harry lui pris la main et il se mêlèrent finalement à la foule.

Ils se mirent à danser, l'un en face de l'autre. Au début les mouvements était un peu timide mais très vite ils oublièrent les gens autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que eux deux qui dansait l'un pour l'autre. Petit à petit leur corps se rapprochèrent. Finalement Harry mis ses mains autour du cou de Draco, qui lui vint poser les siennes sur la taille du brun. A plusieurs reprises ils s'embrassèrent de façon passionnée, et ils durent se retenir pour ne pas aller plus loin, là sur le sol de la boite, devant tout le monde. A vrai dire ça n'aurait pas vraiment dérangé Draco, ces moldus aurait vu ce que ça pouvait donner deux sorciers qui s'aiment et qui font l'amour.

Tout en se regardant dans les yeux Harry se dit qu'il était vraiment chanceux, juste parce qu'il était en train de danser avec l'homme qu'il aime, beau comme un dieu, et tout ça sans se soucier du regard des autres.

Au bout de 3 heures ils étaient tout les deux en sieur, complètement épuisé mais heureux. Il décidèrent finalement de rentrer chez eux. Ils reprirent leurs manteaux dans le vestiaire et sortirent dehors. Le changement de température fut rude ce qui fit frissonner Harry. Draco lui passa son écharpe et il marchèrent main dans la main en direction du métro. Il devait tout les deux le prendre mais pas dans la même direction. Le problème étant : ils n'avait pas du tout envie de se séparer. Ils s'embrassèrent donc de longue minutes et laissent plusieurs métro filer avant de se décider à monter dedans. Finalement ils se dirent au revoir et se promirent de recommencer ça au plus vite.

Lorsque le métro s'éloigna du quai avec Harry dedans il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre la prochaine fois et que sa chouette aller devoir faire de nombreux aller-retours.

-§-

**Et voilà, rien de bien folichon mais ça m'a fait un peu de baume au cœur d'écrire ça (mon âme de bisounours a été rassasiée vous comprenez). N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir. Si je me chauffe vous aurez peut être un petit chapitre sur leur mise en couple.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon et bah nous y voilà, je me suis finalement chauffée pour écrire leur mise en couple. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est hyper fluffy évidemment. ** **Bonne lecture !**

-§-

Draco comptait les jours. Cela faisait exactement 14 nuits qu'il n'avait pas vu son idiot de petit ami. C'était les vacances de Noel et évidemment il était rentré au manoir familial pour les passer en famille. Il avait essayé de convaincre Harry de l'accompagner mais ce dernier avait refusé ! Soit disant le brun ne voulait pas déranger et préférait fêter Noel avec son ami la belette, comme tous les ans. N'en doutez pas Draco lui avait fait la gueule au moins 30 minutes pour cet affront. Il n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps, il s'était rendu compte que c'est plus lui-même qu'il punissait en faisant ça.

Bref demain c'était la rentrée et il allait enfin revoir sa paire d'yeux préférée. En attendant il était là allongé sur son lit, ne pouvant penser à autre chose. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le moment de leur rencontre.

Dès le premier jour il avait remarqué Harry. Il se souvient se dire que jamais il n'avait vu des cheveux si mal peigné. Lui qui avait toujours connu la rigueur à la malfoy, il en était resté choqué. Il avait voulu l'aborder mais le brun était déjà entouré d'amis alors il n'avait pas osé. Draco avait préféré joué son rôle favori : le détestable Serpentard. Malgré ça, Harry n'avait jamais été méchant avec lui, contrairement aux autres Gryffondor, il n'évitait pas sa présence. Ce qu'il ne savait pas à l'époque c'est que le brun avait en fait toujours eu un faible pour lui aussi. Mais cela il ne l'apprit que quelques années plus tard. Nos deux protagonistes passèrent donc, les quatre premières années de leur scolarité, à se parler uniquement de façon courtoise.

Le jour où Draco Malfoy se rendit compte qu'il avait de réels sentiments pour Harry Potter fut lors du bal de la coupe de feu. Evidemment il n'avait pas demandé à l'objet de sa convoitise de l'accompagner, alors c'est une troisième année qui pendait à son bras. Il passait une affreuse soirée. Le pire fut lorsqu'il vit Harry en compagnie d'une vulgaire autre Gryffondor. Et elle riait à ses blagues en plus, non mais quelle pimbêche ! Draco fut si jaloux qu'il préféra quitter la salle en trombe. Après cette soirée il se promit qu'il allait faire changer les choses et avouer ses sentiments à Harry.

Il dut attendre le début de la cinquième année avant d'oser l'aborder. Enfin « aborder » est un bien grand mot. En réalité, il se contenta de lui envoyer une lettre avec les seuls mots :

« Rejoins-moi à 11h ce soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie, Draco ».

Il hésita des heures avant de l'envoyer et une fois fait il regretta. Toute le journée il stressa, se disant que jamais Harry ne voudrait avoir affaire avec lui, qu'il allait être ridicule et que bordel c'était un malfoy tout de même et non pas une adolescente de 14 ans fleur bleue ! Une heure avant l'heure fatidique il se mit à se préparer. Tout devait être parfait, il était finalement décidé, ce Potter allait tomber sous son charme. Après avoir réglé sa coiffure au millimètre près il se décida à se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'il arriva il aperçut Harry déjà en train d'attendre. Sa confiance s'envola immédiatement et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas partir en courant. Il s'avança finalement afin d'entrer dans le champ de vision du Gryffondor. Ce dernier l'accueilla avec un sourire. Durant quelques secondes ils ne surent que dire. Draco n'avait plus aucun mot, lui qui était censé être le maitre de la repartie ! Il avait devant lui le garçon sur qui il avait des vues depuis la première année et il était pétrifié. Ces yeux verts le transperçaient. Puis finalement le blond se souvint que c'était lui qui avait invité Harry et que ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il décida donc de se jeter à l'eau et commença :

« Merci d'être venu Potter ». Oui bon, il le concède, c'était pas brillant.

« Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous ? » demanda le brun.

« Alors, hum, oui justement il y avait un truc que je voulais te dire… » Draco était alors devenu complètement rouge. Il bégayait, se sentait ridicule et il n'y a rien qui l'agaçait plus que ça. Harry lui apprit plus tard que c'est justement sa maladresse qui l'avait fait craquer.

Il décida finalement d'y aller d'un coup sec « Je voulais te dire que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, que je te trouve vraiment mignon et que j'aimerais bien qu'on sorte ensemble ». A la vue du visage d'Harry il se rendit compte qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu trop brusquement.

« Si tu te fiches de moi c'est pas drôle Draco ».

« Quoi ?! Non, non, je me fiche pas de toi, c'est la vérité ce que je te dis, si jamais tu ne ressens rien de ton côté je comprends, je voulais juste que tu sache mes sentiments »

Draco se rapprocha un peu plus d'Harry, qui lui avait complétement arrêté de respirer. « Si jamais tu dois me rejeter fais le d'un coup » ajouta-t-il.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit rien mais se rapprocha lui aussi. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Draco, qui lui aussi cru défaillir, puis les remonta autour de sa nuque. Il approcha son visage et dit :

« Je crois que moi aussi j'ai des sentiments et ça m'irait bien de sortir avec toi ».

Un sourire énorme apparu alors sur le visage du Serpentard et c'est ce moment qu'Harry choisit pour l'embrasser. Au début le baiser était timide, il se cherchait à deux. Mais au bout d'un moment, Draco n'en tenant plus, prit le visage de son tout nouveau petit ami dans ses mains et accentua leur baiser. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il était réellement en train d'embrasser Harry Potter et ce dernier y répondait ! Ils continuèrent un bon moment puis s'arrêtèrent pour simplement se fixer. La main d'Harry commença a caresser la joue de Draco qui ferma les yeux de plaisir. Puis elle continua de s'aventurer dans la chevelure du blond. Il rouvrit les yeux et le regarda les yeux dans les yeux. Il s'y noyait encore et encore. Il tombait à la renverse et personne ne pouvait le secourir.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait devant lui l'homme le plus précieux et qu'il le protègerait tous les jours. Il finit pas lui déposer un baiser sur le nez et adossa sa tête sur son front. Il restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à se murmurer des mots doux. Finalement ils repartirent, main dans la main, vers leurs dortoirs respectifs avec chacun un sourire énorme sur leur visage.

Un an après Draco, allongé sur son lit, se dit qu'envoyer cette lettre fut la meilleur idée de toute sa vie et se maudit pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

-§-

**Et voilà ****?**** Cette fois je pense que c'est bel et bien le dernier chapitre. Deux c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi ! Balancez-moi vos petites review, si vous avez pas trouvé ça trop claqué.**


End file.
